1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to hydroelectricity and, more particularly, to a system and method for generating hydroelectric power in an efficient and environmentally clean manner.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In the prior art there have been numerous attempts to develop satisfactory techniques of efficiently generating electricity without pollution. Many prior systems have relied on energy inherent in nature, including the forces found in atmospheric winds and the of energy created by water flowing in rivers, over dams, and the pressure differentials present at the depths of bodies of water, such as in oceans, seas, bays, lakes, and the like. It is the objective in the prior art when attempting to rely on nature to provide the energy for the generation of electricity to do for reasons of economy, efficiency, and minimization of pollution, such as created by environmentally harmful fossil fuels and the potential problems associated with nuclear energy.
In some prior art power generators, attempts have been made to employ the energy potential present in a head of water to generate hydroelectric power. In general, prior designs relying on pressure differential have not attained an optimum level of power generation as is desired in the industry. An example of a known technique for generating electric power relying on the energy potential of a pressure head in a body of water is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,475 issued Mar. 23, 1982 to Grüb. The technique taught in Grüb is subject to certain inefficiencies involving the vertical lifting of water and other design flaws. It is desirable, therefore, to provide an improved system and method for generating hydroelectric power that is relatively efficient and economical to maintain and operate.